jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
Best of Ranma 1998
Best of Ranma 1998 is the full list of TASS Awards given for the year 1998. Annual Awards Monthly Awards January Continuing Series *1st: Clothes Make the... Chapter 6 *2nd: Destiny's Wish Part 23 *3rd: The Crys Saga Mini Series *1st: Ill Met by Starlight Part 7 *2nd: Nekophobia *3rd: Lines of Destiny Part 8 One Shots *1st: Autumn and Spring *2nd: Careless Destiny :*''Over the Counter'' February Continuing Series *1st: Destiny's Wish Part 24 *2nd: Nibun No Senshi Sailormoon Part 6 *3rd: With Wings to Carry Them Part 1 Mini Series *1st: Ill Met By Starlight Part 8 *2nd: Doors Best Left Unopened Part 3 *3rd: Complete Control Part 1 :*''Ruler of the Raging Main'' Part 2 One Shots *1st: Second Spring *2nd: Weak Excuse *3rd: The Plan March Continuing Series *1st: The Long and Winding Road Part 2 *2nd: Clothes Make the... Chapter 7 *3rd: Daigakusei No Ukyou Part 5 Mini Series *1st: Doors Best Left Unopened Part 5 *2nd: Ascending Changes Part 3 :*''Doors Best Left Unopened'' Part 4 One Shots *1st: A Better World than This *2nd: Red Beans and Rice *3rd: Whispers April Continuing Series *1st: Daigakusei No Ranma Part 25 *2nd: Destiny's Wish Part 27 :*Ranma 2096 (5 parts, 34 sidestories) (sidestory 26- tie) *3rd: The Crystal Tempest Part 2 Mini Series *1st: Ruler of the Raging Main Part 3 :*''Waters Under Earth'' Part 4 *2nd: Cut Wood, Carry Water Part 1 One Shots *1st: Dojo Raider! *2nd: Not Interested *3rd: Love of a Good Woman May Continuing Series *1st: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Ranma Part 19 *2nd: The Pursuit of Happiness Act 2-Prelude *3rd: The Pursuit of Happiness Act 2-Part 1 Mini Series *1st: Waters Under Earth Part 5 *2nd: Past/Future Chapter 4 *3rd: Wolf in Samurais Clothing Chapter 1-Part 2 One Shots *1st: Star Wars - A Faint Hope *2nd: Cat's Prey *3rd: Mothers and Sons June Continuing Series *1st: The Pursuit of Happiness Act 2-Part 2 *2nd: The Insanity Continues Volume 1 *3rd: Destiny's Wish Part 29 Mini Series *1st: Waters Under Earth Part 6 *2nd: Doors Best Left Unopened Part 9 *3rd: Past/Future Chapter 6 One Shots *1st: Wedding Night *2nd: Stars Against the Sun *3rd: Tangled Web July Continuing Series *1st: Daigakusei No Ranma Part 26 *2nd: The (sur)Real World Part 7 *3rd: Second Chances Volume 1 Mini Series *1st: Ruler of the Raging Main Part 5 *2nd: Past/Future Chapter 7 *3rd: Ranma Monogatari Part 6 One Shots *1st: Painted Smile *2nd: Education *3rd: Iris August Continuing Series *1st: The Pursuit of Happiness Act 2-Part 3 *2nd: Childhood of a Modern Dynasty Part 3 *3rd: Nabiki - New Horizons Part 13 Mini Series *1st: Waters Under Earth Part 10 *2nd: A Duet of Pigtails Her Prelude *3rd: Please Save My Family Part 2 One Shots *1st: The Muppet Show Tribute to Anime! *2nd: Kasumi the Biker Slut *3rd: Iris Again September Continuing Series *1st: Daigakusei No Ukyo Part 7 :*''The Pursuit of Happiness'' Act 2-Part 4 *3rd: Childhood of a Modern Dynasty Part 5 Mini Series *1st: Ill Met by Starlight *2nd: Ranma Ototo *3rd: Shampoo One Shots *1st: Blood Relations *2nd: Hand of Glory *3rd: Ranma's Birthday October Continuing Series *1st: The Pursuit of Happiness Act 2-Part 5 *2nd: Mirrors Multiplied *3rd: Childhood of a Modern Dynasty Part 7 :*''Ranma 0.5'' Volume 3-Part 2 Mini Series *1st: Ill Met By Starlight *2nd: Waters Under Earth *3rd: Featherbrite's Tale One Shots *1st: Angel *2nd: Ghost Story *3rd: Siren Song November Continuing Series *1st: Childhood of a Modern Dynasty Part 8 *2nd: Mirrors Multiplied Part 13 *3rd: The Pursuit of Happiness Act 2-Epilogue Mini Series *1st: Waters Under Earth *2nd: A Goddess' Dilemma :*''Instruments of Change'' *3rd: Complete Control One Shots *1st: Dies Irae *2nd: currently unknown *3rd: Let's Try that Again December Continuing Series *1st: Childhood of a Modern Dynasty Part 9 *2nd: Mirrors Multiplied *3rd: The Crystal Tempest Part 4 Mini Series *1st: Waters Under Earth *2nd: Ill Met By Starlight *3rd: Doors Best Left Unopened One Shots *1st: Blackmail *2nd: Stigma *3rd: A Ranma Christmas Carol See Also References Category:Meta